ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman: The Dark Knight (2019 Video Game)
Batman: The Dark Knight is a 2019 video game based on DC Comics, developed by Sensory Cliff and published by Warner Bros Games. Synopsis After finally putting the infamous crime boss Penguin behind bars, billionaire Bruce Wayne and the rest of Gotham City hope to finally see peace. Unfortunately, the end of Penguin leads to new supervillains attempting to take over his role as the head honcho of crime. Bruce must once again suit up as the Batman and put an end to this madness... Characters Batman and Allies Bruce Wayne / Batman Face Model: Robert Pattinson Voice Actor: Robert Pattinson After the deaths of his parents Thomas and Martha Wayne at the hands of two-bit thug Joe Chill, the young Bruce Wayne vowed to see that as long as he lives, no child will have to go through what he did. Having begun his career 4 years ago, he has several rough nights ahead... Tim Drake / Robin Face Model: Devon Bostick Voice Actor: Yuri Lowenthal First making his mark after the Penguin’s arrest, the youthful Robin introduces himself as “Batman for the little guy.”, and explains that “While you’re off taking down bank robbers, I’m here to punch out purse snatchers.” Batman agrees to co-operate with him, and eventually begins to properly induct him into the Batfamily. Barbara Gordon / Batgirl / Oracle Face Model: Katherine Langford Voice Actor: Tara Strong Batman’s main partner-in-law at the start of the game. She tries to keep her identity secret from her father, not knowing that he already knows and is supportive. After a fateful encounter with Harley Quinn that ends with her spine being broken, Barbara is forced to hang up her cowl and begin assisting Batman and Robin from the sidelines as Oracle. Alfred Pennyworth Face Model: Charles Dance Voice Actor: Enn Reitel The long-time butler of the Wayne family and the closest thing Bruce had to a father. Concerned about what will happen both if Batman goes too far in his crusade and if he lets crime reign in Gotham, Alfred reluctantly continues to provide him with advice. Lucius Fox Face Model: Giancarlo Esposito Voice Actor: Dave Fennoy Head of the R&D division at Wayne Enterprises, Lucius Fox handles the tech of Batman, and can be found in the Batcave at all times should the Battech need upgrades. Upon Robin becoming noticed, Lucius additionally begins supplying him with equipment at Batman's suggestion. Commissioner James Gordon Face Model: Bryan Cranston Voice Actor: Murphy Guyer Father of Barbara Gordon, commissioner of the Gotham City Police Department and supporter of Batman, the ever-present Commissioner Gordon serves as the link between Batman and the police. Much like Batman however, the following events put him through the wringer... Main Villains Jack Napier / Joker Face Model: Bill Skarsgard Voice Actor: Richard Epcar One of the two big villains itching to replace Penguin. Having gained the monstrous appearance of a clown courtesy of a tumble into an Ace Chemicals bath by Batman, the Joker is eager to cause as much unpredictable mayhem as he wants just to get back at the Bat. Harleen Quinzel / Harley Quinn Face Model: Margot Robbie Voice Actor: Laura Post Once a respected psychologist, Dr. Harleen Quinzel allowed herself to be swayed over by a certain patient of hers. Unwilling to notice the growing signs that she is being set-up to being disposed of by him, she serves as his second-in-command. Eduardo Dorrance / Bane Face Model: Tom Hardy Voice Actor: Fred Tatasciore Underground pro wrestler Eduardo "The Bane" Dorrance enjoyed the power and control he had over his opponents to the point that he killed a man in the ring. Eager to satisfy his sadism, he joins forces with the Joker and his own crime spree. Jonathan Crane / Scarecrow Face Model: David Tennant Voice Actor: Robert Englund One of the two big villains itching to replace Penguin. Appearing as a gentle psychiatrist by day, at night he not only embezzles money to give to other villains, but tests a new, fatal version of his Fear Gas on unwilling guinea pigs... and plans to unleash a perfected formula upon Gotham... Victor Zsasz / Black Ripper Face Model: Anthony Carrigan Voice Actor: Kiff VandenHeuvel Having disappeared following a fight with Batman during the Penguin's arrest and presumed dead, he appears under the heavy disguise of a black top hat and cloak, and seems to be assisting Scarecrow. The question is: why? Pamela Isley / Poison Ivy Face Model: Isla Fisher Voice Actor: Tasia Valenza One of the recipients of Scarecrow's embezzled cash, Poison Ivy uses her share of the pyramid scheme to secretly work on her plant army, intending to take over the world and rule it as its "green queen". Obviously, she has to be stopped. Victor Fries / Mr. Freeze Face Model: Mark Strong Voice Actor: Matthew Mercer One of the recipients of Scarecrow's embezzled cash, Mr. Freeze intends to fund research to cure the disease of his cryonically-frozen wife Nora. After being tricked by the Joker, Mr. Freeze goes on a rampage with his freeze ray and has to be put down. Oswald Cobblepot / Penguin Face Model: Josh Gad Voice Actor: Jason Spisak For almost 30 years, the Penguin has ruled the underworld of Gotham City with a iron fist, with no one daring to question his orders. His reign of terror comes to an end in the game's prologue, but with him behind bars, there are surely others willing to take his place... Side Villains Edward Nygma / Riddler Face Model: Jesse Eisenberg Voice Actor: Robin Atkin Downes Having fallen into the worldview that "life is a lie and we should just let go", the Riddler sets up an elaborate series of crimes in order to test the mental fortitude of Batman. Hiding in his booby-trapped skyscraper, the Riddler is not to be underestimated... Garfield Lynns / Firefly Face Model: Joaquin Phoenix Voice Actor: Crispin Freeman Riddler's main assistant in his tests, Firefly is ordered to set fire to a villa and kidnap its occupants in order for them to be thrown into a Saw-esque death trap. After the whole fiasco ends, Batman tracks him down and proceeds to face off against him in order to retrieve the Riddler's whereabouts. Selina Kyle / Catwoman Face Model: Eva Green Voice Actor: Laura Bailey Infamous thief Catwoman has had a long and complicated history with Batman, so when Batman finds out that an art gallery has been robbed clean, he's conflicted about whether or not to turn in the most obvious culprit. While on the run however, Catwoman seems to send messages warning Bruce away from potential signs of danger. Harvey Dent / Two-Face Face Model: Aaron Eckhart Voice Actor: Travis Willingham After having half his face burnt-off by the orders of Penguin, Two-Face has completely lost his mind and began flipping coins; randomly shooting people should their side come up marked. It becomes apparent that he is just a lone wolf in the grand scheme of things. Missions Prologue Down With The Penguin: Jackanape: Boy Wonder: Act 1 Cold Heart: Act 2 Gladiator: Act 3 Nothing To Fear: The Last Laugh: Category:DC Comics